1. Field of the Invention
The present relates to a keypad structure, especially to a method for manufacturing compact keypad.
2. Description of Prior Art
The users of mobile phones generally consider the appearance and compact size of the mobile phones besides the functions of the mobile phones. Therefore, certain mobile phones are printed with colorful pattern on the casing and keypad thereof to enhance added-on value and purchase desire. Moreover, to this end, three-dimension pattern can be formed on the casing.
Taiwan patent gazette No. M304441 discloses a prior three-dimension pattern. With reference to FIG. 1A, this prior art comprises a base 1a, a first transparent layer 2a on the base 1a, a first color layer 3a and color opening area 31a on the first transparent layer 2a. A second transparent layer 4a is on the first color layer 3a and a second color layer 5a is attached to the second transparent layer 4a. By this structure, the keypad product has colorful and textual appearance with different depth of fields, thus rendering various visual effects to the keypad. However, the method for manufacturing the prior art three-dimension pattern is time and labor consuming and cost is increased.
Taiwan patent gazette No. M301397 discloses another prior pattern formed in keypad structure. With reference to FIG. 1B, a pattern layer 1b is sandwiched between a membrane layer 2b and a resilient layer 3b to provide light-glaring effect. However, because the pattern layer 1b is sandwiched between the membrane layer 2b and the resilient layer 3b, the manufacture is complicated and time consuming. The thickness of keypad is increased and it is undesirable for compact keypad.